


Bird and Mouse

by TheBookwormAuthor



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, F/M, It's Pokemon, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokephilia, Small Penis, Smut, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookwormAuthor/pseuds/TheBookwormAuthor
Summary: Pikachu has been acting weird. Is Robin going to be able to figure out what's wrong? Will Corrin be spying on them? Who knows.





	Bird and Mouse

Robin had been minding her own business when today began. The plan for the day was that she was going to go around and meet the other Smash competitors. She had met Pikachu, Corrin, Fox, and a couple others. For the most part, she liked all of them. Even Pikachu, though he seemed to have a rather rude attitude.

At first, she thought it was because she had said something wrong, but Corrin told her that Pikachu was just acting like that. It was slowly becoming a normal thing, apparently. What that meant, she wasn't exactly sure. Not yet. She had to try and talk to Pikachu a bit more before she came to a proper conclusion. So that was what she intended to do today.

After all, the Smash Tournament wasn't going to happen for another week. There were still combatants that needed to get here. She had more than enough time to talk to the little electric mouse. Whether or not he was going to talk though, was a different story.

He would most likely be out in the apple gardens, eating food. That was what he usually could be found doing.

At least he was eating something healthy. A lot of the other combatants didn't seem to really have a healthy diet. But Robin wasn't one to say anything about that to them; so she didn't. She had other things to figure out.

"Pikachu? Are you here today?" The tactician called out when she reached the apple orchard.

A rustling in the branches above her head gave her the answer that she had been looking for. He was always here in this garden. Away from the others.

Maybe it was because he didn't like being around the others? Corrin had told Robin that before the sudden change, he loved interacting with others. So this was something that just happened. 

When his yellow head popped out from the tree bushes, Robin smiled up at the little creature as she took a couple more steps towards the mouse. 

In response, Pikachu squinted his eyes, glaring at the white haired female. Not a sign of aggression, which was good. That meant that she was okay. Until he decided that she was taking too many steps towards him.

"Corrin said that you like apples, is that true? I have a big juicy one for you right here!" Robin said, looking into her backpack for a moment before pulling out a rather plump looking apple.

Now that certainly got Pikachu's attention. His ears were perking up and twitching in an excited manner. He was contemplating on agreeing to come down and eat the fruit, she could see it in his eyes. Should he trust this stranger that he barely knew, for the sake of food? Just how hungry was he?

It didn't take long for Robin to see that Pikachu finally succumbed to her enticing food, his tail lowering as he began crawling down the tree. Not a moment later, he was standing at her side, waiting expectantly for the apple that he had been offered.

Robin was certainly surprised by his height- he must have at least been a foot tall. She had been assuming that he would be half of a foot, if anything. It was a pleasant surprise.

"See? Was that so hard?" The girl said, kneeling down to smile at Pikachu. As if in response, the little creature- Pokemon, as Corrin had explained to her -gave a little squeaky chirp of its own name. Must have been agreeing with her or something. "My name is Robin. It's nice to meet you!"

Tilting its head ever so slightly, Pikachu blinked at Robin. Only to smile and chirp at her before reaching out for the apple. He felt the same way towards her, it seemed.

As she leaned forward to offer Pikachu the apple, the yellow mouse inched forward again before grabbing the food out from her hand. He had taken it so fast that she almost didn't notice that he had grabbed it. But she had, and she was able to see tufts of Pikachu's fur displaced. Was that on purpose? He was hiding something, right? He had to be.

Watching as he began to chew and munch on the apple, Robin scooted closer. He didn't mind this from what she could tell, and before long, she was sitting cross legged in front of him. There was a grin on her face too, she had never met a cute little fur creature like this before. 

"So is Pikachu all you can say? I would have thought you would be able to say at least a few more words or something," Robin said, gingerly poking her finger against one of the mouse's red cheeks.

In response to this, the little guy chirped out his name yet again. That was enough of an answer for her, honestly. He was only able to communicate verbally using his own name. But from her interaction with him, it was obvious that he was more than capable of communicating in different ways. Just like cats and dogs. Or maybe he was just smarter than them? She wasn't sure.

What she was sure of though, was that she was beginning to understand why Pikachu's attitude was different. He was more distracted by his own body the more Robin talked to him. So he wasn't agitated about the people talking to him; what could it be if not that?

It only just started happening, and Corrin said that it was usually around females, of some variety. And even then, he wasn't exactly mean, it was that he was trying to snuggle and just- be around them. Constantly. And anyone who tried to take him away generally got electrocuted. This was just growing more and more interesting the longer it took her to figure out what was going on.

But then, she had a thought. What if she instigated Pikachu into showing her what was wrong? Without out right asking him? Because he wouldn't just admit what was going on, she could tell that just from looking at him. He was too prideful. He would either shake it off or tell her that nothing was wrong. And that wasn't the case at all.

So she had to do it the only way she could think of. And it wouldn't be that hard to do, really. He was focused on the apple anyway.

Closing her eyes, Robin gave a slow sigh- right before she laid down on her back. This was the only position she could think of that made herself seem vulnerable. Like she was just resting her eyes for a moment or something.

She could hear Pikachu slowly stop munching on the apple she had given him, and she wondered what he was doing for a moment. Probably just staring at her, wondering what she was doing.

Though it wasn't long before she got her answer. And it certainly surprised her a lot.

She could feel the electric mouse beginning to crawl between her legs, and then she could hear him beginning to sniff around her thighs. Before she could respond or even think to react, Pikachu was beginning to push himself underneath her clothes. This was unexpected. Was he trying to burrow under her for warmth? That couldn't be right. He would have curled up against her stomach then, if that was the case.

One could imagine her surprise, when she felt Pikachu's wet nose against her inner thigh. He was going far too close to her crotch. Something that definitely surprised her enough to sit up.

"Pikachu, what are you doing?" She asked, her voice rising an octave or two to convey her surprise.

Under her robes, she saw the yellow mouse's ears perk slightly when his name was called. And his tail soon came up as well, pulling some of her fabric away from her legs.

He didn't really pop his head up though. If anything, he was even more insistent that he stay where he was. And that was the reason she couldn't lash out with her legs. Not that she would really want to. She didn't want to hurt the little guy, after all. And frankly, she didn't think that he wanted to harm her in any manner either. 

If he did, then he would have done it a long time ago. But that wasn't her on the forefront of her mind at the moment.

What was on her mind, was that Pikachu was now trying to paw at her pants. Was he trying to take them off? Did he even understand that that wasn't her skin?

Robin assumed so, considering the fact that she could hear him beginning to grumble on his breath. Someone was irritated.

Sitting up completely, Robin grabbed the ends of her robes to pull them back. That way, she could look at Pikachu directly. To see if what was bothering him was physical.

One could imagine her surprise when she saw what she could assume, was the male's penis. And for his size, it was a rather hefty looking one! Granted, by those terms, someone might think that he was half of his height, if not longer. Unfortunately for those people, it was a meager five inches. Surprising for the short body that he had. 

Robin couldn't tell where his penis had come from, though she was certain that there must have been a fold of skin that kept it neatly tucked away. Until things like this happened. That made perfect sense to her. She would have to investigate that matter at a later date.

For now, as she took in the lustful gaze of Pikachu's black eyes, with his nose twitching softly from being able to smell her scent, it didn't take much for Robin to put two and two together. She could understand why everyone had been saying that Pikachu was acting very out of his character.

He was in heat. It was mating season for him. And usually when that happened, all animals tended to change their personality. They needed to find mates, after all. But with him being stuck here, in the competition, he wasn't going to be able to mate. Smash had strict rules for its combatants, and one of those rules was that no one was allowed to leave the tournament once you were signed up.

Therefore, Pikachu would be stuck here during his season, with no one to mate with.

It was then, that Robin had a thought. One that might have been rather... extreme. And it may or may not be rather frowned upon. But he was her friend, and she felt the need to help him out the best that she could.

That, and this would be a good learning experience for her. She had always been curious about the ways of other creatures, and what it would feel like if she was on the receiving end of said intercourse.

While she was laying there, pondering if she should go through with it, Pikachu was twisting his ears back and forth. He must have been worried that Robin was going to get up and leave. And if she did, he wasn't going to follow her. They both knew that.

That was when the girl shrugged her shoulders, as if to try and say fuck it. With much more ease than Pikachu was probably prepared for, Robin began sliding off her robes and pants.

This entire action confused Pikachu, who showed it by tilting his head and twitching both of his ears. That response caused Robin to give a little giggle. He wasn't expecting someone to suddenly drop their clothes just for him.

"You need someone to mate with, right? There aren't any females of your kind around!, so, um, you can use me instead!"

It took her a lot of guts to say something like that, it was rather surprising for her to know that she even managed to get it out. Even now, Robin could feel her cheeks beginning to burn with embarrassment. She shouldn't have phrased it like that, wow. It made her sound so vulnerable; and that was something that she didn't really like.

But it didn't seem to matter to Pikachu, who was beginning to nuzzle his nose against her underwear. The cold sensation of his nose took Robin by surprise. But it did bring her out of her embarrassment for the most part. Brought her back to the here and now, as some would say.

Taking the incentive, the female began taking off her underwear. That way, Pikachu was able to do as he desired. She left it to him if he wanted to continue this to the level that she was interested in going. Though she had a feeling that he would be willing to continue. He needed to mate with someone, after all.

Once she had her underwear off, she tossed it to the side, along with the rest of her clothes. She wasn't going to be needing them, and it would only hinder the two in their attempt at trying this out.

Looking down at Pikachu for a moment, he seemed rather unsure of how he was going to proceed. It seemed like she was going to have to do it herself then.

Shuffling her legs around so they were sitting in a more upright position, Robin had to lean her arms down to grab at the back of her thighs. A moment later, she was stretching her opening open. All on display for Pikachu.

This seemed to be enough to coerce the little Pokemon into getting closer. She could see that his cock was throbbing, so that meant that he definitely liked what he saw. Now the question was if he would be able to provide her the right amount of pleasure a female would need to orgasm.

Before she could properly finish that thought, Robin felt and saw Pikachu scuttling forward until he was practically pressing himself against her stomach. At first, despite what the two were doing, she didn't think anything of it.

Not until she felt the first thrust from the tip of that cock entering her. The immediate response that came from her was a sharp cry, followed by her inner muscles tightening out of reflex. Neither of the two had been expecting that. But it was well worth it.

Pikachu didn't waste another second in that moment. Robin could feel the little guy beginning to continue thrusting his hips into the tactician. This brought out moans from the girl. 

She hadn't been expecting this to feel so good. And it seemed like he hadn't been expecting her to feel just as good either. If his rapid thrusts had anything to say about it. That, or he was just getting ready to do a quick finish. After all, he was a mouse.

Mice tended to not be slow, built up. They were the type to get in and get out, and go to the next mate.

And, judging from it, Pikachu was getting close. She supposed that it was fine, it was to be expected, after all.

But then she was surprised to find that the little mouse pulled himself out of her vagina, now crawling up her body. Staring at the yellow Pokemon, she was even more surprised when the little guy plunged his erect cock into her mouth. To be fair, she had it open the entire time, and really shouldn't have. But she hadn't thought that he would realize this. Or make use of it.

Robin wasn't going to complain though. Not by a long shot.

Pushing her head forward so she could take the rest of that five inch cock, she could taste the saltiness that was his cum. Had he already reached an orgasm inside of her? That wouldn't be surprising, really. Even more so because she had felt nothing. Sometimes that happened, from what she had read about.

Pushing her tongue against the head of that pink cock once again, she could hear Pikachu giving a little cry. Was he already ready to orgasm again? How interesting.

As he rocked his hips down into her mouth, Robin used one of her hands to reach between her legs. Running her fingers over the folds, she found out that yes, he had spewed his seed all over inside of her. Wasn't really a surprise, nor did she worry about getting pregnant. After all, he was a different species than her. It would be silly to think that that could happen.

Even so, Robin got lost in the moment, sucking on that little erection. She almost didn't even feel his cock growing ever so slightly larger.

She didn't notice until there was a rush of semen shooting down her throat. The surprise of it made her squeal at first, but Pikachu really didn't care. He was too wrapped up in having a second orgasm to really notice anything.

It was obvious that the little guy was spent though, his body was shaking with the amount of exertion that he had put himself through. He must not have thought he would get to cum, let alone twice.

Listening to him continue to make little cries, Robin gently pulled Pikachu off of her head and sat him down beside her. So she didn't have a lot of stimulation, that was fine. She could get off later. Or come to see this little mouse more often, teach him to last longer. Then the real fun could begin.

For now though, this was fine. Later on though, Robin discovered that not only a certain Corrin may or may not have watched, but Robin's child, who she had months after the tournament, seemed oddly yellow in certain lights. And would always make a squeaky noise resembling Pikachu's cry. But that was later on, Robin was still in the here and now, unaware of both of these discoveries.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission from Annonymous! I hope that they liked it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
